lalaloopsy_league_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: The Tree of Darkness!
Dee Dee was sleeping in the night when she suddenly had this vision: Dee Dee: Huh? Where am I? What happened? White Spirit: Welcome Dee Dee, to the White Forest. Here I will explain to you why and how you will become a superhero. Other Lalaloopsies will discover that they are heroes too and join too. Dee Dee: So, how did I become a superhero? How do I use my powers? What kind of powers do I have? White Spirit: You will discover your 3rd question later. You became a superhero when Scientist Dot spilled her White Energy on your shirt. The White Energy made a power in you that made you become a hero. You will use your powers to purify villians into people with white hearts. The villian have their hearts darkened by the Dark Spirit, our enemy. You must destroy the Dark Spirit in order to bring peace and happiness to the world. Dee Dee: But how can I destroy the Dark Spirit! He's too strong! White Spirit: You will find out yourself. Now, I must go. Stay strong Dee Dee. Dee Dee: Wait no! Dee Dee suddenly wakes up and looks around her room, sweat dropping off her face. Dee Dee: I must tell Scientist Dot this! The Next Day... Mean Guys: Hey look the Chicken of the Forest! *Started Laughing* Forest: I'm not a chicken! And I'm brave! RAR! Mean Guys: What's that, a roar of the chicken? Forest: I will prove to all of you I am not a CHICKEN! Mean Guys: CHICKEN! HA-HA! The mean guys walk off, laughing at Forest. Forest: Grr, I ain't no chicken. Forest leaned toward a random tree not knowing this was the Tree of Darkness. Forest: Wha? What's happening? Is this tree infected with darkness!? The Dark Spirit comes and tells Forest to transform. Forest obeys, hypnotized by him and moments later he feels hatred in his heart. Forest: LUMBER JACK DUDE, TRANSFORM!! Scientist Dot: Dee Dee I mean Dyna Might we need you a new villain has formed Dee Dee: what kind of villain Scientist Dot:a villain who plans on chopping down all the trees Dee Dee: I AM ON MY WAY DYNA MIGHT *flies breaking her roof* Lumber Jack Dude: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM GONNA CHOP DOWN ALL THE TREES Petal: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE WORLD Forest: NEVER *kicks Petal* Petal: X( Rosy: oh no and where is Dyna Might *takes Petal to her house Dyna Might: I AM HERE Blanket: DYNA MIGHT TO THE RESCUE :D Dyna Might: stop this now or else Lumber Jack Dude: or else what *almost atacks Dyna Might with his axe* Dyna Might: GIMMIE THAT AXE Lumber Jack Dude: no way *falls off of a building* Lumber Jack Dude: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Dyna Might: BATTER UP * swings axe at Lumber Jack Dude like in a baseball game* Forest: wha I am alive ? and there is that superhero? CURSE YOU DYNA MIGHT ! Meanwhile.. Ace approaches Forest.. Ace: You wanna come with me? Forest: Yes? Ace: I'm making the most Evilest crew in the whole land... I sense some evil spirit on ya.... Forest: Heck yeah! LUMBER JACK DUDE!! Ace: How old are you? 17? Forest: Actually, I'm 14.. Ace: Wanna destroy the whole forest? Forest: Heck yeah! DESTROYS THE FOREST* Ace and Forest: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! Forest: We should do this everyday! Ace: I agree! I had FUN!! Forest: Well instead of talking, Let's start hunting for some evil guys! Meanwhile the tree of darkness releases the evil spirit. Evil Spirit: Who should I victim... She saw a little blind kid getting teased.. Evil Spirit: Mwahahaha! That Kid... Category:Episodes